Ranger's Fathers Day Surprise
by av981638
Summary: Stephanie surprises Ranger for Father's Day. This is a BABE one-shot! **I know it's early..


_The recognizable characters belong to JE, I am just borrowing them. All mistakes are mine. This is my Father's Day One shot, I am posting early since I will not have internet on Sunday._

Sitting at my desk in my office, I'm unable to concentrate on anything; you see, today is Father's Day, so I am looking at a few photos sitting on my desk. I know Steph has something up her sleeve; but all she would say is it's a surprise. When I look back at the last eleven months, I see mostly happiness but also some tough times- especially when Rachel decided I could no longer contact Julie because of her divorce from Ron. I know that Julie was devastated when she found out. I look at the last picture I have of her; she has grown up so much, and now I won't be able to see her graduate high school in two years. Julie wasn't even able to come to the wedding 8 months ago. I move my gaze over to our wedding picture and a sense of calm comes over me. The best decision I have ever made was making Steph my wife.

To say I was shocked when she stopped bounty hunting seven months ago is putting it mildly, but in the end it worked out well; she has taken this company to new levels.

I simply can't get any work done so I decide to go up to seven. I fob my way into the apartment, look around and see that Steph isn't here so I head to the living room to relax. I notice on the coffee table there is a small card. I pick it up and read my name in Steph's handwriting.

_Carlos,_

_I will be home soon. I had to go take care of a few last details for your surprise. Get comfortable and relax._

_I love you,_

_Babe_

Now I know she is up to something. The little minx. I sink into the couch and try to relax. I know something has been going on, but Steph won't tell me anything; she has been acting strange for a few weeks now.

An hour later I hear the apartment door open.

"Carlos?"

"In here, babe." I look up as she comes into the living room; she has the biggest smile on her face and her eyes are shining.

"What's going on, babe?" she walks up and stops in front of me. She reaches for my hand which I give her as she pulls me up.

"Are you ready for the first part of your surprise, Carlos?"

"Damn straight I am." I tell her as I pull her in for a kiss; she giggles in response.

"Good." She smiles.

"You can come in, now." She calls out without looking away from me. I look toward the door in time to see Julie walk into the living room.

"Dad!" Julie cries as she runs into me. I am shocked, but thrilled to see her. I pull her into a tight hug. I glance up at Steph and see tears running down her face.

"Thanks, babe. I love you." I mouth to her. She smiles warmly.

"How did this happen?"

"Well, Dad, Stephanie talked to Mom and told her that even though she got divorced it shouldn't effect whether or not I can see you. Mom eventually agreed. So here I am!"

"Yes, here you are."

"Steph, did you give him the card yet?" Julie asks from her spot in my arms. Stephanie grabs a card from her purse and walks over.

We sit on the couch together. Steph still has tears running down her face as she hands it to me.

I open the card to read the front.

It reads:

_Happy Father's Day to the most amazing husband and father, your children are lucky to have a father like you._

I still for a moment at the way it's worded on the front. I look at Steph and raise a brow in question.

"Keep reading Carlos."

I open the card to only have something fall on my lap. I pick it up to look at it. It's an ultrasound picture. I look at the words inside.

They were:

_I know we never talked about it, but in about 8 months you will have children._

I stare at the picture in my hands.

"We are having a baby?"

"Yes, Carlos, we are! I am six weeks along. I found out on Friday." Steph says as she touches the picture of our baby. To say I am shocked is an understatement but I am thrilled. I pull her into my arms.

"I am so happy, babe." Steph buries her face in my chest. I look at Julie who also has tears running down her face.

"I can't wait to meet my new brother or sister, Dad. I am very happy for you guys!"

"Thanks, Jules."

Even though today started bad, it is ending on a great note; I can't wait for next year, for I will have another child to celebrate Father's Day with.

_Happy Father's Day!_

_Thanks Jenn! _


End file.
